Atque in perpetuum
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale. SPOILERS DE CLOCKWORK PRINCESS.


**Al principio, este fic iba a ser muy de "oh, no, no te vayas", pero a petición de mi parabatai, lo haré más… ardiente. **

**AVISO: Contiene un spoiler bastante importante de Clockwork Princess, así que si no lo leíste, no continúes leyendo esto. No me hago cargo de depresiones ni nada si continuáis leyendo sin saber. **

**-Darkfield. **

"_Como un eco de sus pensamientos, una sombra cayó sobre la entrada, y Will dejó caer el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo._

–_¿Jem? –dijo. –¿Eres tú, James? _

–_¿Quién más? –Era la voz de Jem." _

Jem sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza, dejando caer su capucha. Un destello plateado brilló en la habitación débilmente. Su pelo ya no era blanco, sino negro, pero seguía conservando el brillo de lo que fue, al igual que sus ojos, moteados por puntos blanquecinos en un fondo café. Caminó hacia Will, en el centro de la sala de entrenamientos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Will. –¿No habías venido a despedirte de Tessa?

–También quería despedirme de ti.

–Pero te fuiste después de la batalla, sin despedidas.

–Está prohibido.

Y silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movía, ambos mirándose. Will evaluando, Jem simplemente estando, en esa presencia distante que tenían todos los Hermanos Silenciosos.

Will se agachó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Jem en ningún momento, y recogió el cuchillo, tendiéndoselo.

Jem le miró atentamente, dudando de cogerlo, pero finalmente extendió la mano y rozó los dedos del ojiazul como él hizo una vez hace tantos años. Lo que no se esperó fue el tirón que sintió, para luego estar rodeado por unos brazos fuertes y unas ásperas manos que acariciaban su espalda.

–James… -suspiró Will contra el cuello del aludido.

Éste no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pues este tipo de cosas no podían pasar. Ni antes, ni ahora. Pero se dejó.

–Will. –y con una palabra, suave que retumbó por todo el lugar, bastó para desencadenar al joven pelinegro, que le plantó un beso a Jem en la boca.

–Te extrañé. –suspiró, lamiendo los labios del Hermano Silencioso, que fue anteriormente su parabatai.

Jem también sucumbió. Pasó las manos por el pelo de Will, revolviéndolo más de lo que estaba, y dándose cuenta de que lo tenía mojado. Una parte se había perdido, y que él no sabía que se había perdido, rió en su interior.

–Y yo a ti. –murmuró, entre beso y beso, dejando entrar la lengua de Will en su boca mientras él rozaba el cinturón de armas que llevaba, sacándole jadeos al joven Herondale.

Will dejó su boca y trazó un camino de saliva con su lengua desde la barbilla de Jem hasta su clavícula, pasando por su cuello, mientras con sus manos tiraba de la túnica, estampándolo contra la pared, lo que sacó un gruñido de dolor y placer de la boca de Jem.

–William… -gimió, quitándole la desteñida camiseta blanca. Se apartó un poco, admirando, como hacía siempre, el cuerpo de su parabatai.

Pasó la mirada por su abdomen marcado por músculo, moratones recientes, y cicatrices que las runas jamás curarían. Finalizó su inspección en su pecho, donde una marca plateada parecía tener vida propia. La marca parabatai. Will siguió su mirada, y luego tiró de la túnica hacia arriba, sacándosela por completo, y dejándole ver la marca correspondiente, igual que la otra, desapareciendo poco a poco, ambas al mismo tiempo, aunque siempre dejando la Marca de lo que una vez fue, y nunca más será.

–Jem. –dijo Will, alzando la mano y acunando la cara del susodicho, sintiendo las cicatrices de las runas de la Hermandad bajo su palma, y en las manos de Jem, colocadas suavemente en la curva de su cadera.

–Will. –murmuró él a su vez, cerrando los ojos ante el áspero roce del otro.

Éste miró a Jem, y se volvió a acercar, retomando lo que había empezado, pasando la mano libre por el cuello, el hombro, la clavícula, sacándole suspiros al joven, que murmuraba palabras suaves en mandarín.

_Y se amaron una última vez._

Jem se alisó despistadamente la túnica, mientras Will se abrochaba el cinturón y se ponía la camiseta.

Finalmente, uno frente al otro, unieron sus manos.

–_No quiero que estés solo. _–murmuró Will.

–_No estaré solo, dondequiera que estemos, siempre seremos como uno solo. –_le alentó Jem.

–_Si hay otra vida después de esta, déjame encontrarte, James Carstairs. _

–_Siempre te buscaré, William. _

_Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron la mirada. Will no pudo obligarse a decir adiós o decir cualquier cosa en absoluto. Él sólo apretó la mano de Jem una última vez y lo soltó. Se dio la vuelta, y salió por la puerta._


End file.
